Brawler One-Shots: Jason Vs Pierce
by strato-abyss17
Summary: The second installment of my battle series, featuring strato-abyss17's Jason Carter versus Antex-The Legendary Zoroark's Pierce the Docorrian. (Sincerest apologies for the EXTREMELY long wait.)


Brawler One-Shots 2: Jason Vs. Pierce

"Huff...huff..."

Jason continued to book it down the dark alley, moving as fast as he could. Glintwing was doing all he could to stay on his shoulder.

"Do you have to run so fast?!" Glintwing shouted. "It's only another battle!"

"It's not just another battle," Jason replied. "And I can't believe that you of all Bakugan would say that."

"That's true...I don't know why I said that! I love a good brawl!" Glintwing said. "But, still, who's our next opponent?"

"I don't know, but we got his info from our buddies over at the BCSS," Jason replied, slowing down to a brisk walk. "Apparently, he's a dangerous Haos brawler from another world."

(A/N: Stands for Bakugan Crime Stopper Squad, look for StarWarsLover1998's profile for more info.)

"Another world...you mean, like an alien?" Glintwing asked.

"Yeah, in a way," Jason said. "Anyway, today I got a message from him saying that he wanted to see just how powerful you were, and to meet him under the train bridge near Rosewood Avenue."

"I see you made it," said a voice from the shadows.

Jason whirled around to see his newest opponent standing there. However, he was cloaked in shadow, and Jason couldn't quite make out his appearance.

"Who are you?!" Jason shouted.

"My name is of no concern to you," the mysterious figure said nonchalantly. "I'm only here for your Dragonoid."

"And what is it you want with me?" Glintwing growled.

"I could use a Bakugan with your power, Haos Glintwing," the figure said. "My mistress seems to think you could be a valuable asset to us. I'm here to take you with me."

"And you thought I would join up with you because you asked?!" Glintwing shouted.

"No, not really," the figure said, pulling what looked like a Gate Card from his pocket. "Which is why I must use force to take you."

"Yeah! You can try!" Jason countered, pulling out his own card. "Glintwing, let's show this creep what we're made of!"

"Bakugan Field Open!"

The two brawlers flipped their cards simultaneously, and the attribute hexagram spun underneath their feet. Jason caught a slight glimpse of his opponent, and he could swear that he saw a single glowing yellow eye.

As the two were transported to the battlefield, Jason could make out the brawler's appearance. The guy was well built, and he was wearing a green shirt under a black leather jacket, torn-up jeans and black boots, giving him the appearance of a biker. He wore red and blue fingerless gloves, which that type was common with all brawlers, and on his face, which was pale white, he had two scars; one that was shaped like an X in between his eyes and one that went across the left eye, which had a patch covering it. The uncovered eye had a glowing gold iris. He also had long blue hair, which almost reminded him of Runo.

 _This guy really does look like an alien..._ he thought. _But now's not the time to worry about appearances. I have a brawl to win._

Jason wasted no time in choosing his first card. He pulled it out of his deck box and shouted, "Gate Card, Set!" before throwing it down onto the field. The Haos user also threw out his starting card, and the battle began.

"OK! Bakugan Brawl!" Jason shouted, pulling his first Bakugan from his clip and lobbing it onto his card. "Haos Serpenoid, Stand!"

A bright flash of light erupted from the card as the white and gold serpent Bakugan rose up, baring its gleaming fangs.

" _Haos Serpenoid enters battle with 320 Gs. No further data available."_

"Well...perhaps you're not as good as I thought," the brawler said, pulling out his first Bakugan. "Well, at least my job is easier. Bakugan Brawl!"

The ball went flying onto the brawler's card, popping open and rising up in the form of a Haos Mantris. It crossed its scythe-like claws as an evil grin spread across its face.

" _Haos Mantris enters battle with 330 Gs. No further data available."_

 _Hmm...I feel like he's got something planned,_ Jason thought to himself. _Better do this quickly._

Jason pulled out a card and shouted, "Ability Activate! Meeting Place!"

The Gate Card under Mantris' feet began to glow as the card was swapped out for a random Gate Card in the opponent's deck.

"Hm? What did you just do?" the brawler said warily.

"I just used my Meeting Place Ability Card to swap out the card for one at random!" Jason said, a smile on his face. "How's that for a beginning strategy?"

"I feel like you're just afraid to fight me," the brawler said, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. "If you think evasive tactics will help you win this brawl, then I shouldn't have even wasted my time."

"Jason, he's right," Glintwing said. "We can't just start dodging him from the start; we'll just lose that way. If we're gonna win, we have to hit him hard."

"I know, Glintwing," Jason said calmly, pulling out another Bakugan. "I just feel like taking a chance! Bakugan Brawl!"

Jason fired the Bakugan onto the field, landing on the opponent's card.

"Haos Laserman, Stand!"

An explosion of white light revealed the massive robotic Bakugan, who cocked his cannons and prepared for the first battle.

" _Battle recognized, Haos Mantris at 330 Gs, Haos Laserman at 370 Gs."_

"Well, now, let's see what Gate Card Fate chose for me," the brawler said nonchalantly. "Gate Card open!"

The card flashed and opened, and Jason recognized it as a Transformation Command Card, which allowed the owner to change his Bakugan's power level to that of any Bakugan he was using in the game.

"Well, what a surprise!" he laughed. "Fine then, I'll choose to increase it to the level of my prized Bakugan, Xanatos!"

The card flashed, and a slight aura emanated from Mantris. Jason looked at his Bakupod and saw that Mantris' power level had increased to 410 Gs.

"Not a very big power boost, if you ask me," Jason said, whipping out his first offensive ability. "Ability Activate! Spiced Slayer!"

"Counter Ability, Activate!" the opponent shouted, pulling out a card of his own.

Laserman was just about to fire until a strange aura swept across it, and the ability was cancelled.

" _Ability nullified, Laserman remains at 370 Gs."_

"Now it's my turn! Ability Activate, Twin Machete!" the brawler shouted.

Mantris' claws began to glow with a bright aura, and its smile became even more evil as it lashed out at Laserman. Jason knew he had to do something, or this was over.

"Ability Activate! Lightning Shield!" Jason shouted, flipping out a card as quickly as he could.

The attack was blocked just in time. Mantris was flung back as the shield repelled its attack and nullified his power boost.

" _Ability nullified, Mantris remains at 410 Gs. Laserman's power level increased to 470 Gs."_

"Now, Laserman! Fire away!" Jason shouted.

In a fashion unlike using an Ability Card, Laserman fired its two cannons at the stunned Mantris, causing it to revert back to its ball form and fly back to its owner in a flash of yellow light. Laserman did the same, and Jason caught it out of the air as Mantris rolled on the ground, stopping at the Haos user's feet.

"How am I looking now?" Jason said cockily.

"Humph, the battle's just begun," the brawler said, throwing out another Gate Card. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Rattleoid, Stand!"

Another serpent Bakugan rose up, but this one adorned a golden plate crest on its head and a rattle on its tail.

" _Haos Rattleoid enters battle with 370 Gs. No further data available."_

"Ability Activate! Attractor!" Jason shouted, whipping out another reaction card.

Rattleoid was picked up by an unseen force and dropped onto the card where Jason's Serpenoid resided. As Rattleoid rose back up, it locked it's eyes with Serpenoid's and began to hiss violently.

" _Battle recognized, Serpenoid at 320 Gs, Rattleoid at 370 Gs."_

"Heh, looks like I've got the bigger snake," the brawler said, a smile spreading across his face.

"I'm not done yet!" Jason shouted, pulling out his next card. "Ability Activate! Flash!"

Serpenoid began to glow with an extremely bright aura as the card increased its power level by a decent amount. But Jason's opponent had other plans.

"Shade Ability, Activate!" he shouted, pulling out his counter.

A dark cloud rolled over the battlefield, and before long, Serpenoid's aura had fizzled out, and the ability was shut down.

" _Ability nullified, Serpenoid remains at 320 Gs."_

"Now it's my turn," the brawler said, pulling out another card. "Ability Activate! Solar Ray!"

A flash of sunlight broke through the clouds and beamed down upon Rattleoid, increasing its power level.

" _Rattleoid's power level increased to 470 Gs."_

"Heh, try this on for size! Gate Card Open!" Jason shouted, swiping his arm. "G-Power Swap!"

The Gate Card flashed, and almost immediately, the power levels of each Bakugan were swapped.

" _Power transferred, Serpenoid at 470 Gs, Rattleoid at 320 Gs."_

"Well then, let's do this...Ability Activate!" the brawler shouted. "Rapid Haos!"

The brawler's third and final Bakugan glowed with a yellow aura and was flung onto the battlefield.

"Haos Xanatos, Stand!"

A bright flash of light exploded from the card as a massive armor-clad warrior rose up, and it was a scary sight to see. Jason could've sworn it was meant to scare little kids at night, with six glowing eyes peeking out from behind its helmet. Demonic wings also protruded from its back, and it drew a massive claymore from the scabbard on its back, giving out a fierce battle cry.

" _Haos Xanatos enters battle with 410 Gs. Rattleoid and Xanatos lead with combined power level of 730 Gs."_

"What?!" Jason shouted. He didn't have anything else to counter, and all he could do was watch helplessly as Xanatos smashed Serpenoid with his claymore, reverting it and sending it rolling back to Jason.

"Humph...child's play," the brawler scoffed, catching his two Bakugan out of the air. Then he pulled out a card and shouted, "Ability Activate! Pure Light!"

A glowing light enveloped the brawler's defeated Mantris, bringing it back for battle. He threw the revived Mantris back onto the field, and it populated the only card on the field.

"Alright, then!" Jason shouted, pulling out his Laserman for another go. "Bakugan Brawl! Haos Laserman, Stand!"

The mechanical warrior rose up once again, ready to take on the opposing Mantris.

" _Battle recognized, Haos Laserman at 370 Gs, Haos Mantris at 330 Gs."_

"Ability Activate!" Jason shouted. "Bright Light!"

One of the cannons on Laserman's shoulders charged up a ball of light and fired it at the Mantris.

" _Laserman's power level increased to 450 Gs."_

Mantris took the attack head on, screeching loudly before reverting and flying back to the brawler. Jason was ready to catch his victorious Laserman out of the air again, but the Gate Card flashed all of a sudden, and Laserman began to sink into the ground.

"What?! Laserman!" Jason shouted, not understanding what was going on. Then it hit him. "A Quicksand Freeze!"

"Haha! That's right!" the brawler laughed. "Since your Bakugan won the battle, it has no choice but to stay on the Gate Card! And he's unable to move as well!"

 _Crap...he's right! I can't do anything!_ Jason thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

"Now I'll destroy your pathetic Bakugan! Bakugan Brawl!" the brawler shouted. "Haos Xanatos, Stand!"

The armor clad warrior rose up once again, drawing the massive sword from its back and going into a battle stance.

" _Battle recognized, Haos Laserman at 450 Gs, Haos Xanatos at 410 Gs."_

"Now, Ability Activate! Face of Nightmares!" he shouted.

Glowing yellow eyes gleamed from behind Xanatos' helmet, and it removed the mask to reveal a very horrifying sight; Xanatos' face was actually two skulls floating in a glass capsule filled with some sort of liquid. The ability card seemed to draw energy from Laserman, making Xanatos even stronger.

" _Power transferred, Laserman decreased to 350 Gs, Xanatos increased to 510 Gs."_

"Now, end him, Xanatos! Crush that pathetic robot!" he shouted cruelly.

"As you wish, Pierce!" Xanatos shouted, raising his sword.

"Jason, now!" Glintwing shouted.

Just as Xanatos' sword came crashing down on Laserman, Jason whipped out another card to save the day.

"Ability Activate! Taking You With Me!"

A massive beam of energy blasted out from the card and connected with Xanatos with earth-shattering force. Both Bakugan reverted to their ball forms and flew back to their respective owners, rolling on the ground.

"How did...?!" Pierce said, shocked and furious.

"Only the ultimate counter-Ability!" Jason shouted, a smile on his face. "Taking You With Me is a card that defeats the opposing Bakugan instantaneously, but it can only be used if the user's Bakugan was already defeated."

"Now you're just beginning to annoy me!" Pierce shouted, his aggravation showing through. "It's time I squashed you once and for all!"

The two brawlers pulled out another Gate Card from their decks and threw them onto the field, ready to begin the final battle. Jason pulled out an Ability Card and shouted, "Ability Activate! Stealin'!"

All of Jason's used Ability Cards became reusable once again, and he put them back into his deck, while also pulling out another card and shouting, "Ability Activate! Pure Light!"

Jason's Laserman glowed with a bright light, and floated up to him. He grabbed it out of the air and shouted, "Bakugan Brawl!" before lobbing it onto his card. It stood and rose up once again, cocking its cannons.

" _Haos Laserman enters battle with 370 Gs. No further data available."_

Pierce pulled his Rattleoid from his clip and stared at it. This was his last chance to turn the tide, and he hoped that he could trick Jason into fighting him.

 _It's all or nothing now,_ he thought to himself before throwing his last Bakugan onto his card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Rattleoid, Stand!"

A flash of light erupted from the card as Rattleoid took the field, hissing violently.

" _Rattleoid enters battle with 370 Gs. No further data available."_

 _Hmm...it feels like another trick,_ Jason thought. _I could play along, but..._

He turned to look at Glintwing, who's eyes were locked on the battlefield.

 _Glintwing is the only one I have left. If I lose, I lose my partner. It's best to play it safe for now._

Just then, a light bulb popped up in his head, and he remembered his earlier move with the Stealin' Ability Card.

"Oh, right!" he shouted, pulling a card from his deck. "Ability Activate! Meeting Place!"

The Gate Card flashed once again as it was swapped out for another. Pierce remembered the move, and was now seething with anger.

"Damn you!" he shouted furiously. "You just can't resist being an annoying little twit, can you?!"

"Haha! Now this is priceless!" Jason laughed. "Not feeling so tough now, are you?!"

"No matter," Pierce said, collecting himself. "I can still beat anything you can throw at me. I will defeat your precious Glintwing, and be returning to my mistress with it!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see you try!" Glintwing shouted, jumping up and down on Jason's shoulder. "Jason! Throw me in! I wanna show this punk who's boss!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, partner!" Jason shouted as Glintwing closed up and dropped into his hand. "Bakugan Brawl!"

Jason threw the Dragonoid as hard as he could, landing it perfectly in front of Pierce's Rattleoid.

"Haos Glintwing, Stand!"

Rattleoid was smashed by a clawed fist as Glintwing rose up and delivered a nasty uppercut to the serpent's lower jaw. Rattleoid fell back, but righted itself and coiled up as Pierce was searching through his deck to find out which card had been swapped out.

"Ah, I see," he said, smiling as he figured it out. "Then I'm not so bad off as I thought."

" _Battle recognized, Haos Rattleoid at 370 Gs, Haos Glintwing at 430 Gs."_

"We'll show you our true power!" Jason shouted. "Ability Activate! Angelic Dragon!"

Glintwing's angel-like wings began to glow with a shimmering light, and he took to the sky, ready to execute his attack.

"Now, Fusion Ability Activate!" Jason shouted, revealing a second card. "Flash Barrage!"

Glintwing flapped his powerful wings and spawned numerous arrows of light from them.

"Now, Attack!" Jason shouted. "Flash Barrage!"

"Gate Card Open!" Pierce shouted. "Warlock!"

The Gate Card flashed and let out a dark aura. Soon enough, Glintwing's arrows, as well as his aura, was gone.

"What?! What happened?!" Glintwing shouted, landing on the ground. Jason looked at his Bakupod for an answer.

" _Ability Cards nullified. Glintwing_ _remains at 430 Gs."_

"Glintwing, we've been Warlocked!" Jason shouted.

"What?!" Glintwing shouted. "So much for that Meeting Place card helping us!"

"Now, Ability Activate!" Pierce shouted, whipping out a card. "Poison Fangs!"

Rattleoid reeled back slightly before lashing out at Glintwing. Jason whipped out a counter card just as quickly as the serpent's strike.

"Ability Activate! Lightning Shield!"

Just as the fangs were about to make contact, the familiar yellow shield spawned up and blocked the attack. A drop of sweat appeared on Glintwing's head as he sighed with relief.

"Huff...Nice save," Glintwing said.

"No problem, buddy," Jason said. He pulled out a card and shouted, "Now let's end this! Ability Activate! See The Light!"

Glintwing charged up a ball of light in his mouth, training his sight on the Rattleoid.

" _Glintwing's power level increased to 580 Gs."_

"What's happening?" Pierce said, not knowing the effects of the card his opponent just used.

"See The Light gives my Haos Bakugan 50 Gs for each defeated Bakugan, and that's not just my own," Jason explained. "In lamish terms, you're toast. Finish him!"

Glintwing fired three balls of light at the Rattleoid, each one landing a direct hit. The snake Bakugan fell back and reverted to its ball form, rolling back to Pierce. Glintwing gave off a mighty roar as he reverted and flew back to Jason, who caught him.

"Game over," Jason said, smirking as the battlefield closed, and time restarted in the human world.

"I don't believe this..." Pierce said, picking up his Rattleoid. "Beaten by a mere child..."

"Heh, just shows how much you learned," Jason said. "Never underestimate a kid. Especially one who was there when the rules were being made."

"Humph! Know this, Jason Carter," Pierce said, his eye glowing with rage. "I will have that Dragonoid, and you will know what it feels like to lose to me."

With that final remark, Pierce walked into the shadows, disappearing from view. Jason glared at the area for a bit, then he sighed with relief.

"What a relief..." he said. "I thought I was going to lose that one."

"That's not like you, Jason," Glintwing said, popping open and perching on his shoulder. "Are you OK?"

"I'll be fine, Glintwing," Jason reassured him. "Come on, let's head home."

The Haos brawler and his faithful partner walked out from under the bridge, and began their journey home.

* * *

Author's Note: So there you have it! The battle between Jason Carter and the Docorrian, Pierce. I hope you readers enjoy, and if any of you would like to submit an entry to my Brawler One-Shots, just PM me their stats. The conditions are in Chapter 4 of my story "Bakugan: The Destiny Brawlers".

Anyway, please read and review, and I will update as soon as I can.

Strato Abyss signing out.


End file.
